particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
National Chamber of Commerce
The National Chamber of Commerce (Rdoshya: Национальная торговая палата, tr. Natsional'naya torgovaya palata) of Trigunia is the sovereign wealth fund, global investment company and at times a free market lobbyist organization in the nation. It was chartered by Viceroy R.D. Mashkov in the name of the Great Prince. Originally the NTP was the coordinating organization to the study of economics and acted as an economic adviser and investment fund to the Trigunian government, receiving an aid grant from the various governments. In the NTP reform of 3465, the NTP was transformed fully into a government-owned corporate under the authority of the Ministry of Finance. The reform made the NTP the sole sovereign wealth fund and global investment authority of Trigunia. The NTP has already some ℜ332 billion Trigunian Rabols in it's pool and uses that as an investment tool across the globe. The NTP is responsible for funding the Reserve Fund of Trigunia, also known as the Trigunian Reserve Fund which acts as a place to store excess money from budgets. Any returns on investments the NTP gets, 20% has to go into the Reserve Fund. The NTP has authority to invest it's assets as it sees fit, however the Minister of Finance may check the investments. The NTP also is an academic society dedicated to the study of economics and the global economy, members of various companies and corporations have come to study and share their information with the NNTPC and thus are made associates of the NTP and may place and honorary NTP next to their name if they so wish. History Role - claims responsibility with the lack of an income tax in Trigunia, and instead its embrace of the Sales Tax system; now termed the "Trigunian System" - is a private company charted by the government as a sovereign wealth fund with the ability to invest Trigunian state assets in areas it sees fit - invests the government's money for fiscal returns; thus using state funds as a tool in finance ensures that growth continues, thus lowering the need for taxation - also advises (but is not allowed to be chartered to invest) Oblast finances; this eliminates the possibility that the company fails and takes all the public sector money in the country with it - Work with the Central Bank of Trigunia - the central is solely concerned with the amount of currency in circulation as well as regulating interest rates, which it has maintained at medium to strict levels to counter inflation but also not to stem economic growth - found itself working alongside the Central Bank, which has differing views toward inflation and wishes to keep interest rates at medium or strict levels to slow inflation and protect the currency's purchasing power - NTP has successfully lobbied several times to see the Bank lower interest rates, likewise, it has worked directly with the Central Bank to write regulation for the private banking system, of which many members and sub-groups of the NTP are owners Criticism - many cite that the organization is too close to the parties in power, which causes the government to take broad pro-business stances at the expense of working people and regular Trigunians - it has also been criticized for granting membership to numerous powerful politicians in hopes of maintaining these stances - defenders of the NTP often cite that its power over the government has been exaggerated; often citing evidence by the fact that the government protects the establishment of independent and voluntary unions despite the staunch anti-union stances of many major business throughout the land - also, many cite that the organization is filled with market insiders who undoubtedly embrace forms of insider-trading, which may or may not involve government officials - many also oppose what they see as the privatization of the public's money with no transparency in the investment of public funds through the NTP nor any clear oversight of these assets Category:Government of Trigunia Category:Economy of Trigunia Category:Trigunia